StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Ulnar missions
Arrival at Ulnar *'Vorazun': This defies reason! We should be shredded into our base particles. Yet, here we stand, between universes. *'Artanis': Zeratul was right... It is Ulnar. Think of it, Matriarch, the cradle of all life hidden all these years. *'Vorazun': Yes... But why? Conversation with Karax *'Karax': How Zeratul foresaw the Keystone would lead us here is uncanny. It is now clear that it was this device's primary purpose. *'Artanis': Zeratul was in touch with an expression of reality beyond my understanding. *'Karax': This place... should not exist. It defies all decrees of science, shatters all understanding of astral-mechanics. *'Artanis': I once thought we protoss had reached the pinnacle of attainable knowledge... I was a fool. There is far more in the galaxy than exists within protoss understanding, friend Karax. I know this now. Conversation with Vorazun * Vorazun: Hierarch. It appears we cannot receive transmissions while we are within the rift. We have been cut off. * Vorazun: A miracle has brought us here. * Vorazun: The Keystone revealed this place to us... Perhaps Zeratul knew something of value after all. * Vorazun: My mother told me many stories of the xel'naga... Conversation with Talandar (If "Forbidden Weapon" was the Last Mission Played before Ulnar) *'Artanis': Fenix, you appear distressed. *'Talandar': Apologies, Hierarch. I have been pondering the events that bought me here. I have discovered there are holes in my memory. Battles record here, in the ship's archives, that I should be able to recall, but cannot. *'Artanis': What is it you have found? *'Talandar': Records of my defeat at Antioch and being revived as a dragoon. But this body-it is clear to me that I am no dragoon. *'Artanis': There is more to those records, Fenix. But what you uncover may not be desirable. *'Talandar': I am willing to face the truth, old friend, however difficult it may be. *'Artanis': Then I hope you find the answers you seek. (If "Forbidden Weapon" was not the Last Mission Played before Ulnar) *'Talandar': I pondered the events that brought me here. There is much I should remember... but do not. My body is machine like the Purifiers. *'Artanis': But you are not like them... *'Talandar': I must know the truth of what I am. *'Artanis': What you will uncover may not be desirable. *'Talandar': It is time I faced that. *'Artanis': The ship's data center has uploaded the recent annals and has much of the history you have lost. I hope you find the answers you seek, friend Fenix. Conversation with Rohana *'Rohana': It is hard to believe we stand above Ulnar-the home of the lhan-rii, the xel'naga. The judicators theorized the xel'naga left Aiur to return to a place such as this. It is said they slumbered through the ages. *'Artanis': Zeratul believed the artifact would lead us unto hope... The xel'naga may be the hope he spoke of. *'Rohana': It the legends are true, then the xel'naga are below, awaiting their children to awaken them. *'Artanis': Then let us hope so. Temple of Unification Before Mission *'Rohana': The Spear of Adun's sensors have located what appears to be an access way to the temple. Our starships are prepared to move on your command. The Mission *'Artanis': Here lies the resting place of the xel'naga. We must find a way to unseal this access way if we are to awaken them. Grand Preserver, what do you know of the temple in depths below? *'Rohana': Only myth, legend. Here, upon Ulnar, the destined races will seek ascension. Their very presence shall open the way forward. I believe these celestial locks are the key. Our forces should claim them, in the hopes the way forward presents itself. *'Karax': Hierarch, the Tal'darim are here! They are taking control of celestial locks! *'Spectre': The voice's demands are clear. Keep the temple sealed. *'Rohana': As long as they control the locks, the secrets of the temple will remain hidden from us. *'Artanis': Warriors, engage the enemy and reclaim the locks! Amon will not have his victory so easily! *'Karax': Our stargates can now warp in phoenixes. They are extremely mobile and effective at engaging our enemy across long distances. *'Rohana': Once Amon's forces have been defeated, our warriors' presence should allow us to lay claim to the lock. *'Rohana': The locks do not appear to respond to our cloaked warriors. We must send others in their stead. *'Karax': The lock is now ours. These energy patterns indicate once we control the other four, the temple will open. *'Artanis': Be on guard. Amon's servants are moving to seize a lock. *'Artanis': Warriors, pull back from the enemy base. We must focus on the celestial locks. *'Karax': Hierarch, the Tal'darim have deployed a titanic warp prism. If it core is similar to our own, the reactor is made of pure solarite. If possible, we should destroy it, and claim the reactor to enhance our Solar Core. *'Karax': It is done. I am warping the vessel's cargo aboard for further study. *'Karax': A lock has been captured by our foes, Hierarch. We must be cautious. *'Karax': All five locks have been captured, Hierarch. The access way is opening! *'Rohana': It seems Amon's forces have drawn back. I sense only a great stillness from within the temple. *'Artanis': Then we have succeeded... It will not long before we see what fate has in store for us. After Mission Led by the Keystone, the Spear of Adun now orbits Ulnar, fabled home of the xel'naga. Artanis has secured the temple from the Tal'darim and unsealed the entrance into the halls below. The time to fulfill Zeratul's final prophecy has come to pass. *'Karax': I'm afraid the Spear of Adun will not be able to assist you inside the temple. Please be careful, Hierarch. Conversation with Vorazun *'Vorazun': Amon's forces arrived here before we did. The temple may already be under his control. *'Artanis': Zeratul believed the other xel'naga were here, and they would stand with us against Amon. They could end the war. My people could be free once again. *'Vorazun': They why have the xel'naga not answered us? *'Artanis': I am going into Ulnar temple alone, Matriarch. I do not intend to risk any more lives. *'Vorazun': You risk your own life on the word of a traitor. *'Artanis': He killed your mother, Vorazun. That is true... But he was never a traitor. I do not wish for death, only to see Zeratul's visions fulfilled. *'Vorazun': You will return-that much I believe. Conversation with Karax *'Karax': Since we arrived here, the Keystone has reacted strangely. It is as if it is attuned to the energies below. *'Artanis': Energies below? *'Karax': Yes, Void energies exude from this place. I believe this world is a conduit between dimensions. *'Artanis': And the Keystone? *'Karax': Acts as if siphoning these energies. This is entirely different from how the origin point information was stored, as if the Keystone was reconfigured for a second purpose. *'Artanis': Let us hope that the xel'naga themselves can reveal the truths you're looking for. Conversation with Rohana *'Artanis': My warriors cannot aid me in a battle ahead. This burden is mine to bear. *'Rohana': The War Council awaits you, Hierarch. *'Rohana': So many myths and legends speculate on the birthplace of the xel'naga... Though, of course, they are all wrong. *'Rohana': Even I cannot predict how this mystery will unfold. *Rohana: To find the xel'naga... Dare we dream of it? Assembly Panel with Rohana *'Rohana': The star fighters have arrived, and they await your evaluation. *'Rohana': These Purifiers have joined our army, Hierarch. It seems they are willing to serve you-for now. Conversation with Talandar * Talandar: These records are fascinating, Artanis. I can hardly believe the stories they contain. * Talandar: Praetor Adamis requested my presence for the decommissioning of the super carrier Antimond. When it was seized by a group of turncoats and traitors, I knew I could not let it fall into rebel hands. * Talandar: A scout crashed near the borders of Antiga. I gathered twenty warriors and we slaughtered a thousand zerg to save the pilot. * Talandar: The Kalath Intercession was a difficult time. Proud warriors who fought for Aiur were met with hostility when they returned. Aldera's judicator insisted I leave, my fellow templar were ordered to fire upon me. I did what I had to do to defend myself. * Talandar: I once led an expedition to rescue the last surviving brother of four zealots. The squadron was killed except for myself and the target. * Talandar: During the sacred celebration of Khas'mas, I was locked within a Conclave tower as it was overtaken by Dark Templar terrorists. After walking barefoot across shards of khaydarin crystal, I slew the terrorists and the warlord leading them with their own warp blades. * Talandar: Shortly after they killed my legion, I was captured by mercenaries. They were trying to stage a coup, demanding that I assassinate Aldaris. After breaking free, I hunted them down one by one. It was a good way to let off some steam. * Talandar: A disgraced executor and his legion seized control of a facility known as "the Rock." Thankfully, I subdued them before it was purified. * Talandar: A nuclear device detonated in the heart of New Antioch. A Khalai worker and I fought through an underground railway system to defeat the brother of the warlord I killed in that tower three years earlier. * Talandar: While attempting to negotiate the release of hostages on a border world, I encountered an unknown alien species. It separated us from each other. Hunted us like prey. Despite my lack of weaponry, I defeated it in martial combat and survived its explosive suicide. * Talandar: Some of these tales must have been embellished by their authors. It is difficult to believe one zealot could achieve so much. * Talandar: So many stories, Artanis. Each more unbelievable than the last. The Infinite Cycle Before Mission *'Vorazun': Adun Toridas, Hierarch. *'Artanis': Vorazun, I know not what I shall find below, but I know, I must go alone. You are in command of the Spear of Adun now. *'Vorazun': Until you return, Artanis. Cinematic ― Unlikely Allies (Artanis enters the Xel'Naga temple. He saw a carving in a wall depicting the death of Zeratul in Aiur, the destruction of Shakuras, and Kerrigan being attacked by hybrid.) *'Artanis': Zeratul? *'Artanis': Shakuras! *'Artanis': Queen of Blades... (Suddenly, Kerrigan and a dead hybrid reaver come down from a wall)... *'Artanis': Kerrigan. (Artanis activates his warp blades and is in a battle stance against Kerrigan...) *'Kerrigan': Artanis, wait! I am not your enemy. I have come seeking the xel'naga-- (Another hybrid reaver appears)... *'Hybrid': All shall submit. (The hybrid reaver climbs in the walls and leaps to Kerrigan. The latter tries to defend herself from its attacks, but is briefly impaled in the right shoulder. The Queen of Blades tries to counterattack psionically, but is disrupted as the hybrid smashes her in the ground. Artanis changes his mind and attacks by cutting its tentacles before being finished by Kerrigan.) *'Artanis': It seems fate has drawn us together. We should not tempt it further... The Mission First Hall *'Artanis': The shrines call this place the Temple of Unification. The xel'naga are somewhere within. *'Kerrigan': So far all I'll encountered are hybrid. I've been fighting them for days. Progress has been... difficult. *'Artanis': The prophecies foretell of two ascended races working together to seek out the Halls of Revelation within the temple. Only with both present will the shrines reveal the means to awaken the slumbering xel'naga. *'Kerrigan': I've never cared much for prophecy... *'Artanis': And yet, despite our history, here we stand... together. Perhaps you should start. *'Artanis': It seems the temple have guardians... I will deal with them. *'Artanis': Halt, do you sense that? A great power awakens within this construct... *'Xel'naga construct': Purity of form. Purity of essence. Prove your strength! *'Kerrigan': So the constructs hold the keys. Good to know. *'Artanis': Let us proceed. *'Artanis': These devices emit solar energy. We should gather them. *'Ancient Xel'Naga': Our knowledge is your heritage. *'Kerrigan': Look out, Hybrid! *'Kerrigan': Another construct... We'll have to destroy it to open the doorway. *'Artanis': Stay close to me, Kerrigan, My psionic abilities can mend our wounds. *'Artanis': A key is still missing. Hm, there is a powerful energy across this chasm. Kerrigan, remain here. I must investigate this. *'Artanis': Kerrigan, the construct is coming for you! *'Artanis': Fate is with us. The shrine still functions. *'Artanis': There, it gathers power. It should active shortly. *'Kerrigan': Friends of yours? *'Artanis': Not quite, It seems Amon's forces have found a way into the temple... We must slay them all. *'Kerrigan': Think I'm starting to like you, Artanis. *'Kerrigan': Let's finish this. Then we can see what your shrine has to say. *'Artanis': I... I see now. The xel'naga were the first, born within the Void. Their sacred purpose was to cultivate life and perpetuate the Infinite Cycle. At a new universe's creation, they take a physical form. If destroyed, they are thrust back into the Void. All of this time, they have waited for us assemble the Keystone and find our way here... *'Artanis': Amon indwells my people... possessing them through the Khala, but he has no physical form. If he were separated from the templar, he could be forced back into the Void! *'Kerrigan': Come on, Artanis... We've still have a long way to go. Second Hall *'Kerrigan': Let's go. It won't be long until our enemy pushed us further into the temple. *'Artanis': It seems that you were correct... *'Kerrigan': Well then, shall we? *'Artanis': The passage has caved in. We must find another way forward. *'Artanis': It appears that Tal'darim are preoccupied! We should engage them while they are fighting the constructs! *'Kerrigan': What fools you are to attack me! *'Artanis': This passage has caved in as well. Wait... hybrid! *'Spectre': Ulnar serves as your tomb. *'Ancient Xel'Naga': Our heritage is your future. *'Kerrigan': They're fighting another construct! *'Artanis': The Tal'darim are breaching into Hall of Revelation! *'Kerrigan': Ready your blades, templar! *'Kerrigan': Look like we've earned a breather. You're up, Artanis. *'Kerrigan': The shrines look like they've covered with pictograms. How do you know what they say? *'Artanis': Communing with the shrine is more reading carvings. Each atom of the stone has been placed with meaning, purpose. *'Artanis': It was here, from Ulnar, that the Xel'Naga began to seed the universe with life. They created us, just as they gave life to a numberless assembly of races in other universes. Every time, they observe and identify the potential of their offspring... never interfering. The infinite Cycle will always be the same. Two races are destined to emerge... one pure of essence, an indomitable spirit capable of change... and one pure of form-a being capable of vast psionic potential, able to house the essence of a xel'naga. *'Artanis': Purity of essence and form, the zerg and the protoss! But if the Xel'Naga do not interfere... then it was Amon who uplifted my people. All we thought was the xel'naga, was a lie. *'Kerrigan': Come on, Artanis. We've not far from having some answers. Final Hall *'Artanis': I believe this must be the final hall. *'Kerrigan': Wait... The doors are open. The constructs destroyed... *'Artanis': The shrine is under attack! This can only be the work of Amon... We delay no longer. Our salvation will not stolen from us! *'Kerrigan': Let's get to that shrine! *'Tal'darim Stalker': The Dark God has foreseen your death, Kerrigan. We shall deliver you to it. *'Reaper': By blood and fire, we shall be reborn. *'Kerrigan': These people are maniacs. *'Spectre': Usher them unto the infinite abyss. *'Artanis': There is precious time left. We must reach the shrine! *'Ancient Xel'Naga': Our future is as one in the Void. *'Artanis': We have no more time to waste! Make for the shrine, now! *'Artanis': Our destiny awaits us! For Zeratul! For Aiur! *'Hybrid': Only darkness awaits you... *'Kerrigan': It's done... Do your shrine thing, Artanis. These gods of yours have a lot of answer for. *'Artanis': Ahead of us... within a chamber of Ascension, the xel'naga have slumbered as civilization grew, fall and formed again. They will awaken when the two destined race arrive. Then the elders among them all will give their lives to bestow their essence... and pure of form and pure of essence will be reborn as xel'naga, shepherds of the infinite Cycle. *'Kerrigan': So... what do you say? Ready to meet your maker? *'Artanis': Indeed. Come, the chamber of Ascension lies ahead and our salvation within. Cinematic ― Entombed *'Kerrigan': Something is not right here... *'Artanis': The xel'naga... No! *'Kerrigan': They're dead, Artanis. *'Amon': Artanis. *'Artanis': Amon. *'Amon': Artanis! Now you see... With the essence of the great betrayer, your people fulfill their purpose... my host body is forged. With it, I bring an end to the cycle. An end to the infinite suffering. *'Artanis': My will is not so easily to be broken, Amon! The firstborn shall fear you no longer! After Mission Alongside the Queen of Blades, Artanis has uncovered the great purpose of the xel'naga and entered the chamber wherein they slumber. But he is too late. Amon has killed his brethren and is now poised to enter a host body of his own creation. The hope heralded by Zeratul seems lost, but Artanis stands firm against the dying light. *'Zealot': Matriarch! There is a massive output of Void energies spiking from the temple below. *'Vorazun': Target the epicenter of the... (Alarak suddenly appears) (After a brief fight...) *'Alarak': I do not come as your enemy, dark templar. (Vorazun then placed him in stasis)... You must listen to me, Matriarch... Amon's trap has sprung. Your leader is in grave danger. *'Vorazun': You think us fools? *'Alarak': Yes... that is irrelevant. What is relevant is that Amon has opened a gateway to the Void. Dark energies pour from within, and they burn through your precious leader, and any who oppose Amon. I can guide you to Artanis before this fate befalls him. If we are bold, we can stop the Dark God's assault. *'Vorazun': Am I to believe that the moment you're released. Your blade will not be in my back? *'Alarak': You waste time. (He escapes from stasis using his powers)... Lower your blades! I am Alarak, First Ascendant of the Tal'darim. Amon has betrayed my people. Retribution will be claimed for this, and if your Hierarch survives, he will aid in it! Make your decision. *'Vorazun': You will take us to Artanis. *'Alarak': Most wise. Conversation with Karax *'Karax': Matriarch, the Keystone has begun absorbing Void energies at an unprecedented rate. *'Vorazun': Then this Tal'darim speaks the truth? *'Karax': Void energies flood from the temple. With crash passing moments, the threat grows. I do not trust him, but all data points to the scenario he describes. A gateway to the Void has been opened. *'Vorazun': Is there any way to pinpoint Artanis? *'Karax': No. The energies are making us virtually blind. *'Vorazun': We must put our faith in this Tal'darim. It pains me to do so. Conversation with Rohana *'Vorazun': Rohana! Rohana! *'Amon': You sought Ulnar... and now you have found it. The cradle of life. Both your beginning... and your end. *'Vorazun '(ignites her Shadow Scythe): Release her, Amon! *'Amon': Do you seek deliverance within these empty halls? You will find none here. Only the truth of the xel'naga's failure. *'Vorazun': Let her go! *'Amon': I offer a gift. Release in oblivion. *'Vorazun': Silence! *'Amon:' laugh presumably Assembly Panel with Vorazun * Vorazun: This Tal'darim has brought warriors with him. Perhaps there is a benefit to his presence after all. (If the Phoenix section was not selected before the mission by Rohana) * Vorazun: The star fighters have arrived, and they await evaluation. Conversation with Talandar * Talandar: I do not trust Alarak. His sense of honor is... lacking. * Talandar: Never turn your back on a Tal'darim. In fact, if he so much as glares at you... put him down. It will be easier on all of us. * Talandar: A Tal'darim warrior invades our ship while our Hierarch is missing. I do not like this, Matriarch. Conversation with Vorazun *'Karax': I have brought an additional defensive ability online, Matriarch. Please visit the Solar Core to configure it. *'Vorazun': Artanis... I will not let you die down there. *'Vorazun': The Tal'darim had better not be lying. *'Vorazun': We haven't much time. Conversation with Alarak * Alarak: If you heed my words, your hierarch will live. * Alarak: I did not invade your ship to make idle chatter. * Alarak: You are unworthy of my conversation. Harbinger of Oblivion Before Mission *'Alarak': Your Hierarch is apparently unaware of the danger closing around him... If you desire his safe return, you will send your warriors to these coordinates now. The Mission *'Alarak': This path will lead your forces to Artanis. I have done as I promised, dark templar. Now go tell your hierarch I am waiting for him. *'Karax': Matriarch, our high templar have volunteered to aid you. *'High templar': The lost of the Khala was not easily borne, but we are ready to serve once again. *'Vorazun': Templar, I thank you for your bravery in this dire time. We will recover our hierarch. *'High templar': Unleash psionic storms, brothers. Let these hybrid-thralls feel the wrath of the Templar! *'Marine': Protoss... coming... *'High templar': I have heard of these terran spectres... Focus their energies into a feedback loop, they will not bear it. *'Kerrigan': To me, my Swarm! *'Artanis': Templar, join us, quickly! *'Artanis': Vorazun, your forces have arrived just in time. Amon has opened a portal to the Void. It must be shut down before it tears us apart. *'Kerrigan': Agreed. My Swarm and I will bear the brunt of Amon's power and buy you some time... But it's up to you to seal the portal. *'Karax': The gateways draws power from these Void crystals. We will need to destroy them if we are to seal the gate. *'Artanis': Then it shall be done. *'Kerrigan': The darkness is approaching my hive cluster, Artanis... I hope you're getting ready to disable those crystals. I'll continue send as many zerg as I can spare to help you. Fight well, templar. *'Artanis': The crystal's defenders have fallen! Move in and destroy it! *'Karax': Hierarch, I am detecting several energy sources hidden across the temple... They appear to be xel'naga vessels, ancient power sources. If we can locate them, I should be able to use their energy to free up additional solarite from the Spear of Adun's core. *'Karax': Crystal destroyed. Sensors are showing three more remain, Hierarch. *'Kerrigan': Minions, push forward, engage Amon's forces. Artanis, now's a good time to make your move. *'Kerrigan': What do you say? Let's go kill some hybrid. *'Kerrigan': Artanis, hurry up and disable those Void crystals! My hive cluster is taking a beating. *'Tal'darim Warrior': Chosen, slay these heretics in Amon's name! *'Kerrigan': Minions, move out. Eviscerate any fool who stands in your way. *'Kerrigan': Swarm, once they are dead, move on. The templar will deal with the crystal. *'Artanis': Warriors, the crystal is secure. Destroy it so soon as possible. *'Karax': Two crystals destroyed. I suspect Amon's forces will not let us take the next two so easily. *'Artanis': Hybrid are moving to attack our nexus point! Ready our defenses! *'Kerrigan': I'm going to secure to a crystal myself, Artanis. Join me, if you wish. *'Artanis': We've secured a xel'naga vessel, Karax. Prepare to transfer. *'Karax': Unbelievable. Despite aeons of inactivity, these devices are still at full power... *'Kerrigan': My forces and I move against a crystal. Thought I might extend an invite your way. *'Karax': The second xel'naga power source has been secured. I only detect one energy signal left. *'Kerrigan': The swarm is engaging our enemy. Your templar are welcome to join in the hunt. *'Kerrigan': All right, I'm pressing toward the crystal. If you feel like joining me, don't get in the way. *'Karax': The crystal is free of defenders. Our warriors can destroy it whenever you are ready! *'Karax': Only one remains... and the portal growing unstable. We must destroy the final crystal, and do so with haste. *'Kerrigan': Focus on the Void crystals, Artanis. The enemy bases can wait until we're good and ready. *'Kerrigan': I'm heading back to the hive to recover. You're on your own for a bit. *'Artanis': Warriors, pull back from the shadow tendril. It will only consume you! *'Artanis': Hybrid are inbound on our nexus point. Warriors, intercept them! *'Kerrigan': I have to pull back... regenerate my forces. *'Kerrigan': My hive cluster won't survive much longer! Disable the crystals now! *'Artanis': That is the last of our vessels, Karax. *'Karax': Understood, I transferring the final power source now. *'Kerrigan': My brood is pushing towards a crystal. *'Artanis': The final crystal has been secured. Destroy it, and victory is ours! *'Artanis': Let this be a reckoning. From this point forward, we stand united. We shall turn back the tide of Amon's darkness. After Mission Incensed by Amon's betrayal of the Tal'darim, Alarak warns Vorazun that Artanis is in danger. After reluctantly accepting his help, Vorazun leads the Templar aboard the Spear of Adun in a daring rescue of their Hierarch. Without Zeratul's prophecies to guide them, the protoss must now chart a new course of action on their own. *'Artanis': We fought well this day, Kerrigan. Join us. Together we can defeat Amon and send him back into the Void. *'Kerrigan': My swarm are broken here. Artanis... I'll need time to rebuild my forces. *'Artanis': There is no time. My people are being consumed, their very flesh burned into Amon's own. I cannot wait. *'Kerrigan': Then you must do as I have. Gather allies, subjugate enemies, do whatever you can ensure victory. Survival is never pretty. *'Artanis': We're very different leaders, but I thank you, nonetheless. Until we meet again. Bridge *'Alarak': Artanis... Hierarch of the Twilight Council. Warlord of the Templar... I had expected so much more. *'Talandar': Arrogance! Watch your words, or my blade will watch them for you. *'Alarak': Oh, that's hardly a way to speak of one who saved your master's life. *'Artanis': Your care little of my survival, Alarak. What is the true reason you've come to me? *'Artanis': Our god broke his ancient covenant and cast us low. *'Talandar': These are lies, Artanis. *'Alarak': I am the liar? Are you not but a lie incarnate, machine protoss? *'Artanis': Speak your piece, Alarak... *'Alarak': The Tal'darim's death fleet amasses at Slayn, awaiting the start of full-scale invasion. I come with an offer. You will aid me in invoking a challenge for the right to rule my kind as Highlord. And in return, I will grant you cessation of hostilities between our people. *'Artanis': Fenix, rally my advisors. It appears we have much to discuss. War Council Conversation with Vorazun *'Vorazun': Ah, Artanis. I believe I will serve you more effectively from here. Besides, I would rather Alarak remain where he can be watched. *'Artanis': Nothing as it seemed. We came to Ulnar to awaken the xel'naga and received their aid. Instead, Amon nearly killed us... I fear Zeratul's prophecy is no longer clear to me. *'Vorazun': He was closer to the truth than I thought. The xel'naga did rest here. Had they lived, I think they would given us their aid, just as Zeratul said. If nothing else, I will grant him that. *'Artanis': Matriarch... Your words surprise me. *'Vorazun': Perhaps your counsel has proved influential in some regards. *'Artanis': Then I will endeavor to give you more of it. *'Vorazun': I said some regards, Hierarch. Not all. Conversation with Rohana *'Artanis': Rohana, do you see why you must sever your nerve cords? I cannot allow you to fall under Amon's sway again. *'Rohana': The Khala was created in our darkest moment. Only its light was able to bind our people-to give us unity. We are born into it, and when we die, our spirits become one with it. It is worth fighting for. *'Artanis': And now Amon uses it against us. It sustains his existence. Its time must end. *'Rohana': Artanis, through the Khala, our every thought and emotion are made as one. I feel his thoughts and emotions swirling like a vortex throughout. He does not realize it, but here within the Khala, he is vulnerable. *'Artanis': How? *'Rohana': Just as he can see into me, I can see into him. We can use this to our advantage, Hierarch. I know it. *'Artanis': It is not worth it. *'Rohana': Please, I only ask for time. Assembly Panel with Rohana * Rohana: Powerful psionic warriors have joined our ranks, Hierarch. You must choose among them. (If the Dark Templar section was not selected before the mission by Vorazun) * Rohana: Alarak's warriors have joined our forces. These Tal'darim are quite unlike anything I have seen before. (If waiting too long in the War Council) *'Vorazun': Rohana, is this all that remains of our standing forces? * Rohana: Yes, although many of our warriors are in stasis, and the Spear of Adun is fabricating new technology as noon as it is encountered. *'Vorazun': I see. Even so, we must focus on expanding our available weaponry-however we can. Solar Core *'Karax': Hierarch, I believe I have found a way to save our people. As Zeratul's foresaw, this Keystone can indeed be our salvation. *'Artanis': Explain yourself. *'Karax': As we have seen, the Keystone was designed to be found and assembled by those who would ascend to become xel'naga. After leading them to Ulnar, it would also expel its stored energy to awaken the slumbering xel'naga. The Keystone siphons energies and redistributes. Essence, matter, information, consciousness... to this device, they are all the same. I see that now. *'Artanis': This is how it cleansed Kerrigan? *'Karax': It extracted the essence that forged her into the Queen of Blades. Then it used that energy to release Amon from the Void... If I can discover how to control the Keystone, we could use it to extract Amon from the Khala and save our people. *'Artanis': Then Zeratul has led us to hope after all. Continue your research, Karax. We have a war to take to Amon! Conversation with Karax * Karax: We were all quite concerned for you, Hierarch. * Karax: This Keystone contains more information than I could ever hope to understand. Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': You were right all along, Hierarch. I am little more than a clone of your friend Fenix. The Tal'darim speaks truth. I am synthetic, a replication... a lie. *'Artanis': What did you find in the archive? *'Talandar': My death. My rebirth as a dragoon. And then, my death at the hands of this Queen of Blades. I am not Fenix, yet I hold his memories as if they were my own... I must have time to consider this. *'Artanis': You are a warrior, Fenix, whether you identify yourself as my old friend or not. Know that I believe in you, and I believe you will help me destroy Amon's armies and save our people! Do not waver because of this knowledge. *'Talandar': I will try, Hierarch. Conversation with Alarak (If You Choose to go Back to the Bridge Without Visiting the Solar Core) * Vorazun: Hierarch, I apologize for the interruption, but Phasesmith Karax has urgently requested your presence within the Solar Core. *'Alarak': You must know Amon will destroy you. *'Artanis': If you have such faith in him, why are you here? *'Alarak': Oh, I merely voice the inevitable. I know the true power of what you face... I said destroy you. Not I. *'Artanis': I have seen enough. His hubris will be his undoing... It is a flaw I also see in you. *'Alarak': I believe I like you, Hierarch... Your bravery is commendable. *'Artanis': Join me then. Together we can defeat him. *'Alarak': I cannot tether my fate to yours. Hatred does not burn within you as it does in me. You do not seethe with the agony of knowing all you believed in is a lie, and that only solace is found in the destruction of your betrayer. *'Artanis': No? Amon corrupted my people and now turns them into hybrid abomination. My rage burn brighter than a thousand suns, and soon all will see my wrath unleashed! *'Alarak': Then this is something I hope to witness. War Council A short time later... *'Artanis': The Void portal within Ulnar has been sealed, but a greater threat looms. Amon is transforming our people into a host form. *'Rohana': While we were focused upon Ulnar, he has unleashed the full might of the Golden Armada... using our own weaponry to eradicate life from planets across the Koprulu sector. *'Artanis': Our current forces are not powerful enough to engage the Great Fleet... but Amon's other servants run rampant across the sector. *'Vorazun': Then we should strike immediately. Eliminate his outlying forces. *'Talandar': The ancient Purifiers were designed for war. If we reactivate them, we can build our armies and destroy Amon's zerg broods in one fell swoop. *'Rohana': Assuming they do not turn on us first. The Purifiers possess no loyalty-no honor. *'Alarak': You waste time bickering. The Tal'darim's death fleets are your threat. I alone can challenge Ma'lash for the right to rule, and bend his army to my will. *'Karax': Do not forget Moebius Corps. They are rumored to operate from a hidden base where they forge a hybrid army to serve, even now. *'Artanis': This is true, but we cannot engage them without knowing where they are. Vorazun, send your most elite dark templar to scour the sector. For now Karax, your focus must remain with the Keystone. The survival of our people depends on our actions in the days to come. It falls to the Firstborn to stop the coming oblivion! Travel Endion *'Artanis': The xel'naga are dead. There is no salvation within Ulnar, and yet we indeed found hope. If we are to fight, we must raise an army. Fenix and I believe that we can awaken the ancient Purifiers and call upon their power. They may have been a forbidden weapon, I have seen their potential in Fenix, and know that this time, they will not fail us. Slayn *'Artanis': The xel'naga are dead. There is no salvation within Ulnar, and yet we indeed found hope. Now, we must eliminate Amon's armies. Siding with Alarak is indeed a risk. Tassadar, old friend, what would you do? Zeratul, would you have me take such a chance? The answer matter little. If this alliance can weaken Amon's armies, then it is a chance that must be taken. References ko:공허의 유산 대화집/울나르 임무 Category:Quotations